Where Dreams Are Born
by jt4702
Summary: My take on how the back nine eps should have played out.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, but wish they were... just borrowing to play a bit, no profit being made.

**A/N:** I know I need to be working on my on-going stories, but the muse threw this my way... Who am I to deny the muse? Enjoy...

Where Dreams Are Born

The day Finn Hudson tells her he doesn't want to be her boyfriend anymore because he wants to find his inner rock star (whatever that means) before he can settle down with one woman, Rachel feels like the world is crumbling around her. All the clichés about the world ending and her heart breaking into little pieces for everyone to stomp on describe exactly how she feels. What makes things worse is the fact that the same day he tells her that he is flirting shamelessly with Santana and Brittany right in front of her, without regard to her feelings. So when Mr. Schuester asks for a volunteer for the 'hello' song, she stands up and offers to sing something.

Singing 'gives you hell' feels cathartic. What starts as an angry song soon evolves into something that the whole Glee Club minus Finn and Mr. Schue enjoy a lot, and they all end up having a blast with it. Sure, she gets lectured along with the rest, once again, minus Finn, about taking things seriously in order to be able to beat their main competition. Once again, the person who is supposed to be her mentor and guide in her search for stardom falls another notch in her eyes. As a consolation, she feels a little bit better. Sure, that feeling nearly evaporates as a whole once Rachel sees Finn flirting with Santana and Brittany again, but seeing his uncomfortable and embarrassed look as she started the song, surprisingly enough, makes her smile ever so slightly.

Rachel makes up her mind to try and move on and stop the moping around. She decides to use the adversity to her advantage and to take comfort in her singing. If Mr. Schue wants a 'hello' song, then by God, he is going to be getting a bucket full of them, she thinks as she makes her way to the local bookstore in search for new sheet music she hopes will inspire her. She absently picks up a book with Lionel Richie songs and flips through the pages until a particular song catches her eyes and on impulse, she sits in front of the baby grand piano and starts to play. Next thing she knows, she is serenading the other patrons with her own interpretation of 'hello'. Once the last note is played, she gets a standing ovation, which prompts her to stand up and bow to them with a big smile before she sits down on the bench again. At least these people appreciate her efforts.

"I didn't know you played the piano." Quinn says out of the blue, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

The voice of the former Head Cheerio makes Rachel jump and she nearly drops the book she is holding. "Oh, hi Quinn. I wasn't expecting to find you here." She says as she wills her heart rate to slow down.

"Obviously, judging by your reaction." Quinn replies with a smirk. "How come you haven't wowed the rest of us mere mortals with your piano playing skills?" She asks, genuinely curious.

"No reason really. I just haven't felt up to sharing, I guess." Rachel replies neutrally.

"Oh, cut the b.s., we both know that given the opportunity, you would show off any and all artistic abilities to the rest of us." Quinn snaps out of habit.

"You know, if you actually wish to get information out of another person, speaking in such a tone and manner will not help you accomplish said goal." Rachel says as her fingers fly over the ivory keys playing a beautiful tune out of muscle memory.

Quinn takes a deep breath and sits beside Rachel on the bench, surprising the brunette. "You are right. I am sorry I spoke to you like that. I guess it's habit, but I really have no excuse." Quinn says softly.

Rachel's fingers stop abruptly as she turns her full attention to the girl sitting beside her. She blinks a few times, tempted to pinch herself to make sure she is not dreaming because it is a known fact that Quinn Fabray will always try to make her life just that little bit more impossible. Just like the simple fact that the sun rises in the east. Sure, at one point, they might have been able to be friends, but after she revealed Quinn's secret, the only interaction they have is through Glee where they are only civil to each other because of Rachel's professionalism when it comes to her singing career.

For the most part Quinn usually ignores her, and when she does speak to Rachel, it is always to say something cutting. Rachel feels like snapping back, but forces herself to be quiet because she knows Quinn is justified in hating her. And right now, she knows what it feels like to have someone else come in between her and the person she at the very least likes very much, if not outright loves. Well, it's a moot point now, since she got dumped only after a few weeks of dating. If anything, it just makes her past actions even more spiteful and she wonders why Quinn has resisted the urge to do more than just trade insults with her.

"I really don't know why I have kept my piano playing a secret. I guess it's because I want to be the focus and unless we sing a piano intensive piece of music, I'd be relegated to the background, and I'd lose even more chances for solos." Rachel admits. She figures honesty is the least she could do to start making amends.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Quinn says with a small smile, the usual malice missing from her voice. After all, she is hiding in the bookstore to avoid the awkwardness of Puck's home.

And that is the catalyst that starts their friendship. It starts with talk about music, a mostly neutral topic if one learns to ignore Rachel's enthusiasm about songs and vocal exercises. Their conversations slowly change to include matters that are more personal. Rachel learns that Quinn is now staying with Puck, but she is at her wit's end because he will not leave her alone about the baby. He does not seem to understand that Quinn just isn't ready for such a big step. Maybe after she grows up and matures a bit herself. Quinn learns about her heartbreak and the real reason Rachel is no longer dating Finn. Both girls are pleasantly surprised that they are getting along so well.

Over next few weeks, they are seen together in school more and more, where they share lunch. They exchange a kind word or a smile if they cross each other's path in the crowded hallways. They help each other clean up after slushy attacks (well, mostly Quinn helps Rachel). They hang out together after school, mostly at Rachel's house because it's bigger and Puck isn't there to pester them with silly questions. The Gleeks just look on in wonder, but have stopped questioning their actions. Since they have become friends, Quinn is less of a bitch, and Rachel is a lot less intense, so it benefits everyone involved. The Gleeks will not look at a gift horse in the mouth, or however that silly saying goes. The rest of the school just looks on perplexed at their budding friendship. Sure, Quinn Fabray isn't a Cheerio anymore, and she isn't the most popular girl or the Queen Bee, but at least she rates higher than Berry. They all think it is the pregnancy hormones coursing through the blonde's body that is making her soft in the head. Regardless of her current status though, most of the student body is still afraid of Quinn because she might no longer hold the power she used to, but the girl has a quick wit and a quicker and sharper tongue that would reduce most to tears. Crying in public? Definitely a big, huge, fat no, so they are just happy ignoring her.

Today, both girls are hanging out in Rachel's room. With all their homework done (Rachel wouldn't have it any other way) they find themselves once again talking about everything and nothing at all. It starts simple enough, they are both commiserating on the lack of romance in their lives.

"How are you holding up, Rach? I have noticed that you no longer moon over Finn like a lovesick puppy whenever you see him with a new girl hanging off his arm." Quinn says nudging the budding star on the shoulder with her own.

"I'm doing surprisingly well. I no longer feel like I want to scratch his eyes out, cut off his fingers and feed them to the tigers at the local zoo. Nor do I want to run over the flavour of the week with my car." Rachel says honestly.

"I'm glad. He has been acting like such an idiot lately. I am truly surprised at your strength for being able to sing the leads with him like nothing is wrong." Quinn replies.

"How do you do it? Rachel asks. "You know, at first, having to see him with me, and then with these new girls." Rachel adds in a small voice once she sees the look of confusion in the blonde's face.

"I don't think I loved him as much as he wanted, or as much as I should have. I dated him because it was expected of me. You know, Head Cheerio dating the quarterback of the football team. That's why it took only getting slightly tipsy for me to sleep with Puck." Quinn shares, in just as small a voice.

"Why did you tell Finn he was the baby's father?" Rachel asks.

"My reputation." Quinn answers softly. "I knew I would lose major cool points just by being pregnant. Add to the mix that it was by Puck and I would have been below the Gleeks in status, and I just didn't know how to deal with that. As it was, I got my first slushy facial when JewFro broke the news of my condition. With the rest thinking it was Finn's baby, I figured I would fare better in the long run." Quinn adds, looking at her feet, shame colouring her face and voice.

"I am so sorry for what I did. I kept trying to justify my actions by telling myself that you deserved it, but in reality, I never considered how my words and actions would affect people other than me. I just cared about what I could gain from my words and actions. How can you stand being around me?" Rachel says with tears falling down her cheeks, a mixture of sadness and shame.

"I meant what I said that day, you know? Regardless of your intentions, you did only what I was too afraid of doing. Being responsible for a new life kind of put things in perspective, and I can barely stand who I was before. We both made mistakes and we are both learning from them. By the same token, how can you stand being around me? I have tortured you since our freshman year, and yet, here we are. We managed to set aside our differences and now you have become my best friend. You are my anchor and my foothold to sanity." Quinn says taking Rachel's hand in hers.

Rachel looks up when she feels Quinn's hand in hers. Their eyes meet and with her other hand, Quinn wipes the tears off of Rachel's face.

"Thank you. The feeling is mutual. I would have never been able to survive this break up on my own." Rachel says with a sad smile, eyes shining with new tears.

Eventually, Puck's pressure becomes too much and Quinn ends up moving in with Rachel and her fathers. It feels a bit odd at first, but the change is refreshing. Rachel's dads, Michael and Daniel don't stare at her as if she has grown a second head. They don't treat her as if she is a walking ad for contraceptives. Their easy acceptance that people make mistakes truly amazes her. It is not something she has experienced and their forgiveness of her past treatment of their daughter warms her heart. For the first time in a very long time, she can relax and she feels accepted. When the rest of the Gleeks find out her new living arrangements, courtesy of Puck, she no longer cares that they whisper and stare at her as if she belongs in a loony bin. It seems they are still having a hard time accepting her friendship with Rachel.

When Jesse St. James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline starts to court Rachel, Quinn is the only one who does not freak out on her. She stands up for Rachel during the ultimatum the Gleeks throw Rachel's way. She calls their bluff and tells them that she will quit if they force Rachel out. They all know that replacing two members is next to impossible because their status is still somewhere near the Earth's core. Even if they do manage to replace them, they all know that without Rachel's talent they might as well kiss placement at Regionals good bye.

All their fears turn out to be a moot point because Rachel isn't truly interested in that Jesse boy (as Rachel calls him), at least not in the way they all think. Her interest is only professional. Rachel confesses that dating Jesse would feel very strange because they are so much alike. It would be like dating herself and that is just creepy. Jesse's male pride takes a big hit when Rachel makes it clear she is not interested in him, and he says a few choice words Rachel's way, which just make Quinn's blood boil and she has to fight the sudden urge to claw his eyes out and shove them up his ass. Instead, she lets lose her tongue and sure enough, he is left in tears and Quinn is left with the feeling of a job well done. No one messes with her best friend.

As the pregnancy progresses, Quinn's self esteem takes a nose dive. The changes in her body bringing up issues she has buried deep and that at one point thought they had been dealt with. It's only Rachel's kind words and actions that make her feel beautiful. On a particular bad day, Rachel finds Quinn staring at one of her photos in her Cheerios uniform as she is thrown high in the air, tears streaming down her face. Her gaze alternates between the photo and her growing baby bump. Silently, Rachel takes the photo and puts it face down on the desk in Quinn's room.

"I always thought the whole pregnancy glow thing was nothing more than clichéd words to make women feel less self conscious. I now know first hand that whoever said them for the first time was one hundred percent correct. I have never seen you look more beautiful." Rachel says as she cradles Quinn's face in both her hands, thumbs softly wiping the tears away.

"Even with my puffy, red eyes?" Quinn asks softly, completely taken aback by the intensity and honesty she can see in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. Da Vinci himself would use you as his model for his masterpieces were he alive today." Rachel says with a soft smile, her thumbs now caressing Quinn's face.

Quinn closes her eyes at the soft caresses and she feels her heart beat faster. She then opens her eyes and pulls Rachel into a hug. When she feels Rachel's arms rest on her shoulders, she shifts a little to whisper her thanks into the brunette's ear.

The feel of Quinn's lips ghosting over the shell of her ear and the feel of Quinn's warm breath causes Rachel's heart to beat erratically and her breath to catch. Quinn, for her part, just marvels at how well their bodies fit together and how right it feels to hold the smaller girl in her arms like that. They move just enough for their eyes to meet again. Slowly, the distance between them closes, and their lips meet in a tentative first kiss. Soon, the mere touching of lips isn't enough and the kiss deepens. Their tongues begin what will become one of many explorations into the other's mouth. It is only the need for oxygen that breaks them apart.

"I don't know when or how it happened, but I have wanted to do that for so long." Quinn confesses as she once again closes the distance between them to plant small kisses along Rachel's jaw line, her cheeks, and lips.

Rachel feels small shivers of pleasure course through her body each time she feels Quinn's lips on her. She just holds on to the blonde tighter, and when she feels soft lips on her own, she deepens the kiss until both girls are moaning and gasping at the intensity of it all.

"So have I." Rachel admits breathless. "I need you to know that this is more than just something physical. I have come to care a great deal about you and this feels so right." Rachel admits as she nuzzles Quinn's neck.

Quinn lets out a sigh of relief as she utters a breathless "I love you too" to Rachel.

They decide to keep this new facet of their relationship a secret from everyone, save for Rachel's parents. There is no need for the added stress and they don't want to share their happiness with the rest. If anyone notices that the girls are closer than ever, they chalk it up to Quinn's hormones. It is hard to keep their touches somewhat innocent, but so far, no one suspects a thing.

When the baby starts to kick and react to their voices, Quinn confesses how hard it will be to give her up, but she knows she is just not ready for motherhood. It's not that the baby isn't wanted. No, it's the fact that Quinn herself still feels very much like a child and it wouldn't be fair to raise a baby while the mother herself is still very much one. Rachel just takes her in her arms and listens quietly. She holds and rains kisses down on Quinn until the tears subside. There aren't any words that can make that kind of pain go away, but Quinn will settle for Rachel's love. There are arms that wrap protectively around her and a voice that would shame angels that make the pain bearable.

"Do you ever wonder about your birth mother?" Quinn asks softly, staring at the rain outside.

"Yes, I do. I love my dads, but there are times I can't help but wonder what she is like. What it would be like to have a mom. I wonder if the topic of feminine issues would have been easier to talk about because she has gone through the same things." Rachel admits just as soft.

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Quinn asks again.

"She will, because you are sacrificing your own happiness in order to give her a chance to go to a loving family and a stable life." Rachel says as she pulls Quinn into another comforting hug.

"Thank you." Quinn says before she covers Rachel's lips with her own. She will never get tired of kissing Rachel, and judging by Rachel's reactions, neither will she.

By some strange coincidence, a package arrives for Rachel a few days after their talk. Inside the package, there is a cassette tape with an anonymous note that the tape contains a message from her birth mother. When Quinn offers Rachel some privacy she is asked by a trembling Rachel to stay, so they both listen to the tape and by the end, it is Quinn holding Rachel, humming and eventually singing the first song that comes to her mind, giving comfort and love to the love of her life.

When they decide to spy on Vocal Adrenaline's practice, and they realise just who their faculty advisor and coach is, it is Quinn who stops the others from giving Rachel a hard time when she stands up from their hiding place and stride down purposely to where Shelby Corcoran is singing on the stage, shock evident in her face. It is Quinn who is there for her when Rachel tells her fathers about her new found knowledge.

When Mr. Schue gives them the talk about theatricality and the girls plus Kurt decide to do a Lady Gaga song as part of their exercise they help each other out with the costumes. It is Quinn who tells the others to back off once Mercedes shares with the rest of the Gleeks the news about Rachel's birth mother. Rachel and Shelby begin to form an odd sort of friendship and have agreed to slowly get to know each other. They know better than to try to hold on to a dream that never was and decide to start fresh, with no expectations other than to get to know each other better. When they sing 'poker face' there is no doubt where Rachel gets her talent. It gives Quinn hope that she is doing the right thing about giving the baby up.

The day Rachel shows up covered in eggs, the first thing Quinn does is to wordlessly guide her to the girls' locker room and ever so lovingly, helps Rachel clean up. All the while, giving soft words of love and comfort, peppered with kisses for added emphasis. When the boys decide to go _Braveheart_ on Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, Quinn is surprised at the venom that courses through her veins and the desire to maim each and every one of them. In the end, they listen to Mr. Schue and they end up showing them just what they are capable of doing by performing a 'funk' number, something that Vocal Adrenaline has never had in their repertoire.

When Shelby finds out about the attack, it is her professionalism that prevents her from quitting on the spot. She informs them that once the season is over, she will quit as their faculty advisor. She has always encouraged competitive behaviour, but nothing that would turn into an attack on another person.

The day they find out that Sue Sylvester is part of the judging panel for Regionals, they all but give up, until Mr. Schuester gives them the pep talk to end all pep talks. They decide to do a Journey medley and rehearse like possessed people. During their extra practice sessions, Rachel starts to notice a change in Finn's behaviour towards her. All of a sudden, he is all sweet and helpful. She can't help but roll her eyes. As luck would have it, she isn't the only one who notices the change. Finn is about as subtle as a rampaging elephant. Quinn is about ready to go after him with a meat cleaver. It seems the boy's intelligence is up par with his subtlety because he doesn't seem to be taking Rachel's cold shoulder as a hint to stop.

"Rach, what are you doing after practice today? Want to grab a pizza or something?" Finn asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Do not call me that, and no, I am busy." Rachel replies with disinterest.

"Rachel, I know I have been a jerk with how I have been behaving, but being with all those other girls just made me realise how much I care about you. I feel important when I am around you. Those other girls are nothing compared to you. Please forgive me." Finn says, without realising that there is a blonde ex-Cheerio that is ready to tear his head off. The only thing that is keeping her at bay is the pleading look from Rachel.

"Just leave well enough alone Finn. Anything that could have happened romantically between us is over now. You broke my heart when you so cruelly decided I wasn't enough. You showed no regards for my feelings when you paraded girl after girl in front of my face. It was hard, but I slowly worked on forgetting you, and what could have been. Move on, Finn. I have." Rachel says softly, alternating her gaze between Quinn and Finn.

"Please Rachel. Give me another chance. I made a huge mistake. I haven't been able to forget you, and I want you back in my life." Finn pleads.

"You are too late. I have found someone who loves me the way I deserve and most importantly, someone whom I love with all my heart and soul." Rachel says looking directly at the blonde hiding by the door.

"Please Rachel. I am begging you. Just give me one date to prove to you that I am serious. I will let the whole school know I am ready to be your boyfriend and I will even use that silly kitten calendar you gave me. Shouldn't the fact that I still have it mean something?" Finn continues, unable to believe his ears. Besides, to his knowledge, Rachel isn't dating anyone. "You know I won't give up easily. I will prove to you that we belong together." He adds with what he hopes is a charming smile. It takes all of Quinn's will power not to vomit at the sight.

"I am not interested in you that way anymore, Finn. I forgive you, but you need to let go. I am in love with someone else and I am happy. Please try to understand my situation and not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Let go of the past and move on the same way I have." Rachel says as she walks out the door, anxious to reassure Quinn that she loves only her.

The girls' eyes meet, and a mixture of love, relief, trust, and hope is seen and reflected right back. They silently walk to Rachel's car, holding hands. They drive back to the house in comfortable silence, something has shifted between them, and they are both lost in thought. Once they arrive, they make a beeline for Rachel's room. There is so much to be said between them.

"Quinn, I…" Rachel starts to say, only to be stopped by Quinn's fingers on her lips.

"Shh, Baby. I heard everything, and while I admit that my first instinct was to rip his head off, my heart melted with your words." Quinn says softly as she tries to hug Rachel with her other arm, maneuvering around her growing abdomen.

Rachel kisses the fingers pressed against her lips lovingly. "I meant every word I said." Rachel says once Quinn removes the fingers to wrap both arms around Rachel's waist now.

"I know. These last few months have been wonderful. I am so very much in love with you, and with every passing moment I find myself loving you more and more." Quinn says reverently.

"I love you too." Rachel replies before their lips find each other in a familiar dance of give and take.

Their kissing increases in urgency, and soon enough, hands start to wander. The need to feel the other one is overwhelming as their tongues come out to battle and their teeth nip each other playfully.

Their love making is sweet and gentle. They take their time exploring the other's body, learning what makes the other moan with need. They spend the night learning about each other. They bring each other to heaven and back to a chorus of 'I love yous' mixed with husky moans and whispers. When their bodies can't take it anymore, they fall asleep with Rachel safely nestled by Quinn's side, a sated smile on both their faces.

Rachel and Quinn's new found intimacy does not go unnoticed by the other Gleeks, but try as they might, they cannot explain the reason behind it. There isn't a worse blind person than the one who refuses to see, Quinn reasons because really, it's obvious to anyone who really looks. Finn still gives Rachel long suffering sighs and desire filled looks that she easily ignores because Rachel's world revolves around Quinn and Quinn alone. No matter how much he tries to get Rachel alone, he can't because suddenly, Quinn is attached to Rachel's hips. The two girls spend every moment they can together. They notice that they are touching more and each touch is more a caress that lingers just a little longer than necessary.

They find out Regionals is held in Cleveland this year, and there will be a total of ten schools competing. All they need is a top three finish, but the desire to come in first is there. As expected, Quinn and Rachel sit together in the bus ride. Because they are already roommates back home, they are assigned the same room, which delights both girls beyond words. Just as they're waiting for their turn to come, they hear one of the competing schools sing a mash up of Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John songs, who also happen to be judges this year, and their spirits are all but sunk. They figure, that, coupled with the fact Sue is a judge all but secures them a finish out of the top three and they can kiss Glee Club good bye next year. After another pep talk, they decide the show must go on and decide to give it their best.

"Break a leg." Rachel says to Finn with a small smile as they wait for their musical cue.

"I love you." Finn blurts out of nowhere, hope evident in his voice.

"Don't Finn. I cannot believe you would do this just before we are due to sing in a major competition. Just accept the fact that our opportunity passed and there is no going back." Rachel says angry and sad at the same time. She has to fight the urge to slap him and concentrates on pushing everything but the competition and the songs they have to sing out.

"I don't accept it. You told me you have moved on and that you are in love with someone who loves you back, yet I haven't seen you dating anyone. I have to fight for what I want and I want you. I want us." Finn continues, ignoring the fact that their cue music might start at any moment.

Rachel can't help but think of Quinn's words about the blind who refuses to see. She just shakes her head. "I am asking you one more time to respect my decision. Now, stop acting like a child and go back to your position. We are due out at any second." Rachel hisses out.

Finn just stares are her dumbstruck before he realises what he just did and with a soft 'sorry' he scurries back to his side of the closed door just as their cue music starts. He begins his part of the song, and he is soon joined by Rachel. Finn hopes that the lyrics will mean something to Rachel and he sings just for her, pouring all his love in the lyrics for her. Rachel fights the urge to shove him away and forces herself to stay in character. This should be no different from any of the hundreds of time they have rehearsed the song. It takes a superhuman effort to not look away in anger so she closes her eyes and imagines she is singing to Quinn instead. She breathes out a sigh of relief when they finally make it to the stage, and are joined by the others. The song is finally over, but Quinn knows something is up by the way Rachel refuses to look in Finn's direction unless it is in the choreography. The rest of their set goes on as planned. It is nearly flawless, and when the last note is sung, when the applause breaks, Rachel runs to the back and hugs Quinn. Their fate now rests in the hands of the judges.

They run back to the backstage area with adrenaline still pumping through their veins. Somehow, during this, Quinn and Rachel get separated and Rachel realises too late that Quinn isn't with them as she pumps her fist in the air thinking that they have nailed their performance. When she turns to look for Quinn all she can see is the frozen look of shock and instinct takes over. Rachel races over to Quinn and grabs a hand in support.

"Quinnie, honey." Judy Fabray says in a hushed, but excited tone.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Is Dad ok?" Quinn asks once some of the shock wears off, all the while, grateful that Rachel is right beside her, holding her hand.

"I came to hear you sing. You were fantastic. I'm sorry I missed you all the other times. Have you performed a lot?" Judy asks. "I, uh, came to ask you to come home. I left your father, well, I found out he was having an affair with this tattooed freak and I kicked him out. We can turn the guest room into a nursery." She blurts out. "Quinn, Honey, say something please." Judy adds when she is met with two shocked teenagers.

"Don't go Rach. Please stay." Quinn says when she feels Rachel about to release her hand so that she can give them privacy. Quinn relaxes a bit when she receives a quiet nod and a squeeze of her hand. "Mom, it's not that I don't appreciate the offer, because I do. I have missed you a lot in the last five months or so and wished for this very moment to come true." Quinn says after the shared moment with Rachel.

"But?" Judy asks almost fearful.

"But you weren't there when I needed you most. I love you, but we need to rebuild our relationship. In the mean time, I want to stay with Rachel and her dads. There is so much we need to talk about still and I really don't want to rush things." Quinn says. 'Starting with the fact that I'm probably bisexual and that I am in a loving relationship with Rachel' she adds silently.

"I understand. Just promise me that we will talk and that you will call me. We will go at whatever pace you set. I just want you back in my life." Judy says a bit dejected. She knows this is more than she deserves after the way she treated her youngest child and she will take whatever Quinn gives her.

"Thanks Mom. I promise I will call, but we, uh need to go with the others and wait for the judges decision." Quinn says to break the now awkward silence that is stretching over them.

"Of course Quinnie. Call me whenever you wish." Judy says as she gives Quinn a small hug that Quinn returns one armed. She still hasn't released Rachel's hand, which at the moment serves as an anchor.

They are called out to the stage where they await anxiously for the fate of their club. Sue announces the runner ups, who turn out to be 'Oral Intensity' the choir that sang the mash-up. They wait with baited breath because it is now or never. When Sue announces they are the third place finishers, and hands them the trophy and medals, pandemonium ensues. They did it. They finished in the top three and their club is safe for another year. Sure, it's a bummer they did not make it to Nationals, but at least they came in third, which is a great accomplishment considering they started the year with only five members. They break into cheers and in the middle of all the mayhem and chaos of their celebration, Quinn and Rachel share a long awaited victory kiss in front of everyone and anyone who cares to look. It isn't until they hear the gasps around them that they part and realise what they have done. Surprisingly, they cannot find the energy to care. What might have been a really awkward moment is broken by the large cheers of Vocal Adrenaline as they receive their first place trophy and medals.

Questions explode on the bus ride back to Lima. Everyone wants to know how and why they were kept out of the loop. Finn is furious, but Rachel reminds him that he has no right to be because she never lied to him and told him very clearly she was no longer interested. When he turns his anger to Quinn, Rachel slaps him and it feels good. She just tells him that she hopes that he and his inner rock star are happy now that they found each other. She then tells him in no uncertain terms to be left alone, but that she hopes he can be professional enough that it won't affect their Glee Club. Everyone just stares on in shock but they keep quiet because in the end, Rachel and Quinn are correct. It is none of their business, and so long as it doesn't affect Glee, they have no say. They haven't forgotten their last confrontation. They wisely choose to do their own things during the rest of the bus ride.

When Quinn finally calls her mom to meet and talk, she is met once again with a woman who refuses to speak to her because of her 'lifestyle' choices. Quinn is heartbroken and it is Rachel who once again gets her through the funk with her love. At least Rachel's relationship with Shelby is slowly progressing. The idea that Shelby will be adopting Quinn's baby once she is born, is strange at first, but as they get to know each other, Quinn is now sure her girl will find a loving mom in Shelby. They find out that Shelby has quit as the faculty advisor of Vocal Adrenaline. They are told it was a mixture between anger over what they had done to Rachel and the wish to have more time to raise the baby.

Quinn's water breaks in the middle of Spanish. While the rest of the students along with their teacher freak out, Rachel quickly has the other Gleeks packing their books. She guides Quinn to her car, where Quinn's Baby Bag is waiting in the tiny trunk, and calls her fathers at the hospital. Quinn's labour is long and intense, but in the end, a beautiful baby girl is born, but unlike Shelby, Quinn has the chance to hold her daughter and say good bye. It is a bittersweet moment that she shares with Rachel. They decide that they will tell Elizabeth (Beth for short) who her birth mother is only when she is old enough to understand, but they do not decide on an actual age, since people mature at different rates and they wish to avoid the pain that Rachel went through because of all the conditions imposed. Shelby knows what it's like to have regrets and Rachel knows what it's like to wonder about where she came from.

Quinn misses the next few days of classes while she recovers from childbirth. In the passing weeks since Regionals, things have started to improve for them. Finn no longer acts like the jilted lover (it helps that Mr. Schuester had a long talk with him) and the other Gleeks are now used to the PDAs between the ex-Cheerio and their diva. To the surprise of everyone but Rachel, when Sue Sylvester offers Quinn a spot back in the Cheerios, she immediately declines it. She no longer needs that kind of pressure in her life, now that her body image is a healthy one. It is even more surprising that turning down the Cheerio spot actually serves to increase her status within the halls of McKinley because in the eyes of the others, it takes guts to say no to Sue Sylvester (that woman is certifiable). The third place finish at Regionals also serves to improve the standings for the rest of the Gleeks, and they are no longer low enough in the hierarchy to fear daily slushy facials.

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" Quinn asks Rachel once she notices the diva's faraway look as she cleans out her locker during the last day of school (like any teenager, she waits until the last possible second to do this).

"Hey Love. I was thinking how far we have all come since freshman year. It feels odd walking these halls without the fear of an almost daily slushy facial." Rachel says as she puts the pictures of herself and Quinn safely in a folder, while she throws the rest of the junk into a garbage can she 'borrowed' from one of the classrooms.

"You know, had anyone told me that I would no longer be a Cheerio and that in the end I would be the once to choose this path, I would have laughed in their faces. Had anyone even hinted at the possibility that we'd be friends, let alone in love with each other I would have ended them, and had them committed." Quinn says with a small chuckle as she pulls the diva into her arms for a sweet kiss. It feels wonderful to be in the open, and even better when the majority of the students don't care once the shock wears off. They walk out of McKinley's front doors with their hands intertwined and a smile in their face to enjoy a much deserved summer vacation. Things are definitely looking up.

The end for now.


End file.
